The Andromeda Strain (film)
The Andromeda Strain is a 1971 American science-fiction film, based on the novel published in 1969 by Michael Crichton about a team of scientists who investigate a deadly organism of extraterrestrial origin that causes rapid, fatal blood clotting. Directed by Robert Wise, the film starred Arthur Hill, James Olson, Kate Reid, and David Wayne. The film follows the book closely. The special effects were designed by Douglas Trumbull. Filming Robert Wise used a single set to create Wildfire's color-coded corridors, repainting it for scenes that take place on the different levels. Wise would use this trick again in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. When filming the scene where Dr. Ruth Levitt has an epileptic seizure due to watching a blinking red light, care had to be taken when choosing the frequency of the blinking, so it was the least likely frequency to induce seizures among susceptible viewers in the theater audience. Cast The cast of characters in the novel was modified for the film, most notably by changing the male Dr. Peter Leavitt in the novel into a woman, Dr. Ruth Leavitt. Screenwriter Nelson Gidding suggested the change to Wise, who at first was not enthusiastic, as he initially pictured the sex-changed Dr. Leavitt as a largely decorative character reminiscent of Raquel Welch's character in the 1966 film Fantastic Voyage. When Gidding explained his take on Leavitt, Wise resolved the question in an appropriately scientific way by asking the opinion of a number of scientists, who were unanimously enthusiastic about the idea. Eventually Wise came to be very happy with the decision to make Leavitt female, as Kate Reid's Dr. Leavitt turned out to be, in his words, "the most interesting character" in the film.The Making of The Andromeda Strain, DVD documentary. Another minor change was the character of Burton in the novel, who became Charles Dutton in the film; no reason was given for this name change. A young Michael Crichton makes a cameo appearance in a non-speaking role during the scene where Dr. Hall is told to break scrub because he has to report to Wildfire, the government's secret underground research facility. * Arthur Hill as Dr. Jeremy Stone * David Wayne as Dr. Charles Dutton * James Olson as Dr. Mark Hall * Kate Reid as Dr. Ruth Leavitt * Paula Kelly as Karen Anson (nurse, laboratory technician) * George Mitchell as Mr. Peter Jackson (Piedmont) * Mark Jenkins as Lt. Shawn (Piedmont Team) * Peter Helm as Sgt. Crane (Piedmont Team) * Joe Di Reda as Sgt. Burk (Wildfire Computer Technician) * Ramon Bieri as Major Arthur Manchek (Scoop Mission Control) * Carl Reindel as Lt. Comroe (Scoop Mission Control) * Frances Reid as Clara Dutton * Peter Hobbs as General Sparks * Kermit Murdock as Dr. Robertson (White House Science Advisor) * Richard O'Brien as Grimes * Eric Christmas as Senator Phillips (Vermont) * Ken Swofford as Toby (Technician) * John Carter as Capt. Morton (military police) * Richard Bull as Air Force Major * James W. Gavin as Dempsey (helicopter pilot) (uncredited) * Garry Walberg as scientist (uncredited) * Victoria Paige Meyerink as Additional Character Critical reception The opinion of critics is generally mixed, with some critics enjoying the film for its dedication to the original novel and with others disliking it for its drawn-out plot. Overall, the film has earned a 63% "fresh" rating from the film review site Rotten Tomatoes, based on 23 reviews.[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/andromeda_strain/ The Andromeda Strain at Rotten Tomatoes.] Accessed June 8, 2009. Awards The film was nominated for two Academy Awards: * Best Art Direction (Boris Leven, William H. Tuntke, Ruby R. Levitt); lost to Nicholas and Alexandra * Best Film Editing (Stuart Gilmore, John W. Holmes); lost to The French Connection Soundtrack Like Forbidden Planet, The Andromeda Strain is one of the few mainstream Hollywood productions to feature an electronic music score. The soundtrack was composed by composer-musician Gil Mellé, who is probably best known for his theme music for the 1970s Rod Serling TV series Night Gallery. It is a unique blend of electronically generated sound, manipulated taped sounds (musique concrete) and some traditional instrumentation (piano, double bass, percussion), punctuated by bursts of electronic white noise and pink noise. A limited edition soundtrack (10,000 copies) was released by Kapp Records in 1971 under the supervision of director Robert Wise (at a cost of $20,000). The vinyl discs were hexagonal and came housed in a die-cut hexagonal enclosure (which folded out to reveal photographs from the film) attached to a square backing board. The album was re-released shortly afterward as a conventional circular 12" LP in a regular square sleeve. Other media Footage and stills from the movie were used in the first serial episode — titled "Population: Zero," aired January 18, 1974 — of the television show Six Million Dollar Man, an episode which deals with a town where all the citizens have succumbed to some external force. The 1995 television series Neon Genesis Evangelion uses the computer readout "601" in green letters on a black screen to depict the same unreadable data error that is encountered in The Andromeda Strain. This occurs in several episodes, most notably in episode 5 "Rei I." In addition, there are two other concrete references to The Andromeda Strain in the series. First, the layout of Central Dogma is a near carbon-copy of Wildfire. Second, episode 13 Lilliputian Hitcher features an Angel which behaves much like Andromeda - a small crystalline life-form which attacks the seals and vents in Central Dogma, infecting the installation and threatening to trigger its self-destruct sequence. See also * List of American films of 1971 * The Andromeda Strain (2008 miniseries) References External links * * * * The Andromeda Strain (1971), DVD * DVD Savant - a long and detailed essay on the film (includes a discussion of the apparent killing of the monkey) Category:1971 films Category:American films Category:Disaster films Category:Doomsday films Category:1970s science fiction films Category:1970s thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on Michael Crichton's books Category:Films based on science fiction novels Category:Films based on thriller novels Category:Procedural films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films directed by Robert Wise Category:Films based on novels de:Andromeda – Tödlicher Staub aus dem All fr:Le Mystère Andromède (film) it:Andromeda (film) nl:The Andromeda Strain ja:アンドロメダ… no:Andromeda-trusselen pt:The Andromeda Strain ru:Штамм «Андромеда» (фильм) sv:Hotet (1971) tr:Andromeda Esrarı